Known ANC systems typically handle only the cancellation of the “noise” signal. These systems may have no capability to perform testing with a “simulated noise” output.
In order to test the operation of the ANC system, a “noise” signal is necessary for the ANC system to cancel and/or attenuate. Testing the system in a normally operating vehicle environment may be problematic in that the exact “noise” output from the vehicle system may be difficult to exactly control, and specific test scenarios may be difficult or impossible to reproduce exactly.
Producing a “simulated noise” output using external equipment (such as a waveform generator) might be problematic in configuring the equipment to interpret (e.g., decode a controller area network (CAN) message, or process timed pulses) the dynamic vehicle operational parameter information (which may include but is not limited to: engine speed, driveshaft speed, transmission load torque) to produce the desired waveform frequency. Also, additional, and possibly expensive, lab equipment (e.g., a waveform generator) will be necessary to produce the waveform.